


The More They Stay the Same (Three relationships that change after Tunny gets caught with Eric Connors)

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	The More They Stay the Same (Three relationships that change after Tunny gets caught with Eric Connors)

**Will and Johnny**

Will starts to laugh the second he and Johnny get out of Tunny's house, a result of nervousness and the look on Eric's face when he saw them standing in the doorway. He can barely breathe, he's bent over laughing so hard. He looks over to Johnny to ask him if he saw the way Eric's eyes sort of popped out of his head and how Tunny seemed to enjoy the whole thing, fucking exhibitionist. Johnny is scowling and viciously kicking rocks down the street.

Will abruptly stops laughing and straightens. He stares at Johnny and matches his scowl. "Dude," Will says, "that was funny. What's your problem?"

"What's your problem?" Johnny shoots back, spitting out the words. "Did you see that? Tunny's, like, some sort of faggot all of a sudden? What the fuck?"

Will's got Johnny shoved up against a telephone pole before he even thinks about what he's doing. His face is barely half an inch away from Johnny's. "Tunny's your friend," he hisses. "He's been your friend for eight years. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt or whatever and give you some time to get over yourself. But if you say one thing to Tunny before that happens, one thing that indicates that you are anything less and one-hundred percent in favor of him shoving his hand down the pants of whatever guy wants it, I will fucking end you."

Johnny stares at him, mouth open and eyes wide. He nods.

"Good." Will uncurls his hands from Johnny's t-shirt drops his arm to his sides. He steps back.

Johnny tugs his shirt down. He looks at the ground. They stand in silence for a few moments until Johnny looks back up at Will. "You wanna, uh, go to the 7-Eleven?" he asks cautiously. "I'll buy you a Slurpee."

"You better fucking buy me a Slurpee," Will mumbles. He bumps his shoulder into Johnny's and they walk down the street. It's almost normal.

 

 **Johnny and Tunny**

Tunny shows up at the 7-Eleven an hour or so after they do. He walks over to where they're leaning against someone's truck and stands next to Johnny. Johnny shifts his focus from the middle schoolers a few feet away experimenting with Coke and Pop Rocks, to the crack in the pavement he's standing on.

"Hey," Tunny says.

"Hey," Will replies.

Johnny grunts and Will kicks him in the ankle. "Hey," he says to the ground.

He can feel Will glaring at him so he looks up and meets Tunny's eyes.

"Are we cool?" Tunny asks, looking like he's ready to cut and run.

"Just wanted to make sure you were fully clothed before I looked up this time," he says, trying to smile and not grit his teeth, because he hasn't figured out what to do with this information yet, and Will can be pretty fucking vicious.

He thinks he pulls it off, because Tunny smiles and calls him an asshole. But then Tunny exchanges some sort of look with Will and the smile breaks a little. They hang out for the rest of the night, but the brightness is gone from Tunny's eyes.

 

 **Tunny and Will**

The three of them have always been physical with each other, gestures of affection that turn into wrestling for dominance. So it takes a while for Tunny to notice, but Will starts to get extra touchy with him – elbowing him in the ribs turns into leaning on his shoulder, tapping him on the arm ends with his hand dragging across Tunny's back, and they end up with their legs pressed together when they're watching TV.

It's disconcerting, what with the way Will ignores him and wraps himself around Heather whenever she's in the vicinity.

"So, I call you cocksucker, but did you actually, like, suck his cock?" Will asks when it's just the two of them ignoring their homework in the tree house. Will's fingers are resting on the back of Tunny's hand and they twitch when he asks the question.

Tunny grins at Will. "Not only do I suck cock, I'm good at it."

"Right," Will says, looking straight ahead.

"I also get my cock sucked, give and receive hand jobs, neck, make-out, and participate in general groping, just in case you wanted the complete list." Tunny moves closer to Will so their shoulders are touching, and leans in to his mouth is right next to Will's ear. "And I still like pussy too."

Will laughs with him and it breaks some of the tension. But now they're leaning on each other when Will asks, "what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being with a guy instead of a girl?"

"It's basically the same thing, with fewer boobs."

Will laughs once, half-heartedly, and is silent for a moment. "You don't feel any different?" The question is tentative and quiet, so unlike Will, that Tunny can't stand it.

"For fuck's sake, come here," he says, grabbing Will by the shoulders and leaning in and kissing him. It takes a moment, but Will starts kissing him back. Then they're scrabbling around on the floor until they land with Will on top of Tunny and their tongues in each other's mouths. Tunny smoothes his hands over Will's back and fails to stop himself from whimpering because this is _Will_ , and it is both amazing and incredibly weird.

Tunny flips them over so he can kiss Will's neck and this time it's Will making the noise and thrusting his hips up while Tunny sucks on his earlobe. Tunny focuses his attention back on Will's mouth, not letting his lips leave Will's skin on the way. He's trying to stay as close to Will as is possible while rolling around on rough wooden floor, fully clothed. He moves one hand to Will's thigh to encourage his movements and starts to press down each time Will arches up. Will grabs onto Tunny's waist and keeps thrusting while Tunny nips at his mouth.

"Oh," Will breathes out suddenly. His hips stutter and he goes slack under Tunny.

Tunny grinds down against Will's hip and comes with a moan into Will's mouth. He rolls off Will and tries to catch his breath. He turns his head to the side to look at Will. "Did that answer your question?"

Will looks back at him and reached between them to grab Tunny's hand. He interlaces their fingers and squeezes. "Don't tell Heather, okay? Or anyone."

Tunny takes his hand back and looks up at the ceiling. He feels like he was punched in the gut. "I won't."

"It did though," Will says. Tunny hears him sit up. "I need to change my pants. This is going to be an awkward walk home."

Tunny can't help laughing. He pulls himself up to sitting and looks at himself and Will. They're a mess. He starts laughing harder. "At least I can cut through the woods. You have to walk down three streets."

Will scowls at him. "You're enjoying this way too much."

Tunny stands up. "Come to my house. You can borrow some pants and if my mom's there I'll drive you home."

"Thanks," Will says grabbing the hand Tunny offers to pull him up.

They don't talk as they walk through the woods. They're at the edge of Tunny's yard when Will stops and pulls Tunny into a hug. Tunny lets himself fall into it, but just as suddenly, it's over and he's watching Will walk toward the house. Walking away from him.


End file.
